


Sweet Lies

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: Based on the song written by Chanyeol, Sweet Lies.





	Sweet Lies

**Author's Note:**

> It is finally here!!! The fic I've been writing for about 3 months. (Not even ashamedXD) I won't lie to you guys, I've read my fair share of fics about this song and though they were good they didn't quite match my expectations. So to reflect that I've written one myself. I mean it was going to happen eventually anyway.^·^
> 
> Song suggestion: Naturally Sweet Lies by EXO
> 
> Enjoy~

The door slams behind Chanyeol as he left, the force behind it making you jump, blinking in utter shock. All your pent up tears beginning to fall carelessly down your face, the last words he spoke echoing in your brain, the venom in his voice dripping. “I can’t be that guy you want, (Y/N), I’m sorry!”

But that was just it…you wasn’t wanting much, you just wanted him to tell you he loved you back. Fuck even if it was another lie, another one of his false fabrications of the truth, it would’ve been better than being led on. The sweetest lies are sometimes better than the truth. Right?

You despise the mere thought, falling helplessly to the ground, covering your ears. You couldn’t stand to hear your thoughts, the sound of your own sorrow. The sound of the pain of being fooled by the one you thought loved you back.

You didn’t begin to register how long you’ve been on Chanyeol’s floor, angry at yourself, regretting every possible decision you ever made in your life. But when you look up, staring right into the eyes of the man who’d betrayed you, you knew it couldn’t of been any longer than five minutes.

Chanyeol’s passive face gave no hints as to why he came back, and frankly you didn’t care, it didn’t matter to you anymore, you were done. After this you realized you couldn’t stay with someone who couldn’t have the nerve to tell you the smallest truth of them all.

That he had never wanted you like you did him.

All the signs and not one did you see. How could you have been so stupid?

You look his way, feeling a strong pang in your chest at the way he looked at you. Just the way his eyes sharped in sympathy made you fume uncontrollably. Of all things in the world he had the fucking nerve to pity you, to feel sorry for what he couldn’t do? Of what he promised he’d try?

You shake your head in disbelief, tossing a dirty look at his judgemental eyes. Standing you ready your leave but before given the chance he ultimately stops you, reaching for your wrist. “(Y/N)…” You flinched, it was cruel how your name off his tongue sounded.

It was so broken.

So bitter.

No. There was nothing Chanyeol could say that will change anything so you didn’t understand why he was still trying. You were nothing to him, you knew that now. So why?

“Please….” Hearing his despreate plead just pissed you off more and you clenched your teeth, harshly yanking out of his grasp. It proved futile. “ _Don’t_!” You bite, your voice shaken. You couldn’t even look at him.

You heard Chanyeol shift, turning you around, his hands gripping your shoulders. The tears that blurred your vision make him wince and he goes to hug you but you push at his chest. “I said don’t! Stop leading me on Chanyeol! I don’t want you anymore!”

It was sad that even you could hear the lies in your tone. The bittersweet truth of knowing that even _you_ couldn’t lie to yourself. What possibly made you believe that you could him?

It was so fucked up, you wished he’d get over with it already and just push you away completely. What is possibly keeping him from ending this fantasy? Doesn’t he realize how much its hurting you both? It was fake, every word, every look, every touch, everything you thought you shared was fake. You didn’t understand!

“(Y/N) I can explain. Please just let me tell you what’s on my mind.” He says.

You didn’t even hesitate. “I don’t want your explanation, I want to leave. I never want to see you again. Why can’t you understand that! You’ve hurt me far more than you can repair!”

When you finally escape his grasp, you put some distance between you two. “I get it, okay, you wanted a slow burn relationship because of your past, I understood that, I fucking _respected_ that, but,” you shake your head in disbelief, looking to the floor then back. “-but to this? The lying I got over, I hoped it’ll make you come to realize that you didn’t need to lie anymore but when I found out you were doing it out of spite of the truth….I couldn’t, okay. I mean, I loved you Chanyeol, not from the lies you spoke, but from the person you were underneath, even from just the littlest time we spent together, I fell for you, I did everything you asked, wanted. And I would’ve risked anything for you….But in the end….I couldn’t get you to see past it all to get even a ounce of your love in return?”

You paused, looking him straight in the face, your voice cracking from the tears. “Do you comprehend how that makes me feel? Do you? God I feel so betrayed Chanyeol. And it was because of you, the man I thought actually gave a damn made me feel this. I put my trust in you and you stabbed me in the back.”

Chanyeol winced at that but you don’t awknowladge it. You refused to. You look away once more.

“(Y/N), I wasn’t lying to you, I mean, I was but not as much as I was to myself. I’m a pretender, okay, I didn’t think this, that us, could ever happen. I didn’t think you could fall for someone like me, or if I could ever love again. Every lie I told you, to myself, was genuinely true but my feelings…my feelings were not. I was poisoning our minds I get that, but I couldn’t stop myself. Every chance I got I wanted to push you away, but I also didn’t. It was selfish. But it didn’t matter, nothing I did made it any better. I was too scared. I fell for you, (Y/N), I fell for you hard, I found I needed you in my life, but I also knew I didn’t deserve you, not after all I’ve done. I thought if I could just hide, keep telling my sweet lies, that maybe I could just drown completely within myself. But that too was cruel, cruel to you. I was already in far too deep.”

He pauses for breath, sighing defensively. “Don’t you see (Y/N)? I had to push you away, maybe not completely, but some. I had to keep lying because I couldn’t cope with how I truly felt. I was a coward that had to lie my way through our moments because I couldn’t handle the thought of you leaving me for hiding the truth in the first place. I didn’t want to see the pain it would’ve caused you.”

Chanyeol tries to move closer to you, to give you some sort of comfort, but you find yourself backing away. Your brows furrow. “How am I suppose to believe you, Chanyeol? All that has ever came out of your mouth were lies, what makes today’s words any different? How do I know that you’re not going to just keep lying if I were to forgive you? Don’t get me wrong, I want to believe you, I really do but…I just can’t. Not anymore. I’m sorry.”

You turn, your breath hitching in your chest. This was it, this is the end. Your limit. You didn’t know how much more of him you could handle before you actually start to believe his lies as though they were the truth.

You reach for the door, but Chanyeol was insistent. “(Y/N) please…just…”

Tears blurr your eyes once more, your voice vocally shuddering, but no matter how much you willed, you couldn’t seem to find the strength to leave. What was keeping you here!

Chanyeol hastily grabs you, turning you to face him, keeping your back pinned to the door. He cups you cheek, his fingers shaky against your skin. He felt almost scared to you.

“(Y/N), I-” It’s when he leans down to kiss you that you move. The look in his eyes is almost sincerely hurt but you can’t fall for his tricks again. “What do I have to do to get you to believe me, (Y/N)?”

“There is nothing that can fix this…fix _us_.” Chanyeol gasps. You swore you hear tears in his own voice when he pleads. “Please, don’t say-” “-We’re finished, Chanyeol.” “-No, please-!”

You slide out from between him and the wall, reaching for the door once more. Looking back over your shoulder, you mumble. “-You know out of all things I’m sorry about, the most is how I couldn’t be the girl that saves you.”

The silence between you two was unbearable but not as much as it was opening that door. It hurt like hell that he let you too, he actually let you leave without any struggle this time. And all you could do to stop your heart from breaking was to keep telling yourself that this was the right thing. That this will free you both from the binds of sorrow and pain.

But was that truly all?  
  
Why did all you could think to do was run back into his arms? Why’d you want him so bad after everything he’s done?

“(Y/N)! Wait!”

Abruptly you stop in your tracks.

You didn’t turn around. If you looked at him, at his sad face you knew you’d never be able to leave again. But did you even want to? You shake that thought. Of course you did, the pain he caused you cannot be forgotten.

When he realizes that you wasn’t going to face him he murmurs, his voice impossibly soft. “(Y/N), please will you just look at me.” It took everything to pretend you couldn’t hear him.

Chanyeol let’s out a low breath, turning you around despite your stubbornness. You looked up at him, brows furrowed, a plead stuck in your throat, but the words just wouldn’t seem to surface. You close your eyes, desperate not to show your tears.

Chanyeol tenses at the pain in your face. 

He takes advantage of your silence and cups your cheeks in his hands, his height intriguing. What is he trying to achieve?

You open your mouth, having found your voice but like before Chanyeol cuts off your train of thought, lunging forward he kisses you. You gasped, your eyes widening in shock. Out of instinct you try to struggle away. But Chanyeol was stronger than you, his arms just tightening around your back.

When you successfully managed, you break his kiss, huffing. “Chanyeol, stop, this wo-!” But stubbornly he doesn’t listen and stops you short, kissing you even harder, guiding you back to the hallway wall. This wasn’t how you envision your first kiss with him to be.

He kept you pinned like last time, but this time when you tried to hit at his chest, he grabbed them, holding them too against the wall. He wasn’t giving you any chances.

Chanyeol pulls back, his voice soft. “I love you, (Y/N)…Please…please don’t leave me.” Chanyeol breaths lowly against your lips, slowly rejoining his to yours again just because.

You squeeze your eyes shut, your heart clenching at his words. For months you’ve been wanting to hear those simple words, and now that you have it takes your breath away, it almost makes you want to forgive him. To just throw this whole ridiculous fight behind you. But…

That shameful thought roams your brain and deep down you knew it was wrong, that you shouldn’t be easily swayed by his last ditch effort to get the girl, but somehow for some stupid unknown reason your brain wasn’t registering that properly, especially when all you could think to do is react to his touch.

To kiss him back.

Essentially you fall limp, taking into consideration that maybe you were wrong. That you couldn’t possibly fight the man you love, no matter how much he’s hurt you. Call it gulible, call it stupid, call it whatever one shall like, it wouldn’t stop you from thinking any different. Not anymore.

Chanyeol separates from you, his lips lingering on yours a second longer than it should, both your breaths heavy from the loss of oxygen. “(Y/N)…please…say something, I can’t tell what you’re feeling.” When you don’t, he searches your eyes for answers. But you knew he wouldn’t find any.

Although when Chanyeol sighs, letting go of your wrist, his shoulders slumping in defeat, you think otherwise. “I see…” Still you tilt your head at his words, confused yourself. Cause what ever he found clearly wasn’t what you truly felt. Actually far from it.

The lump in your throat made it nearly impossible to get your words out so instead you spoke with your actions, pulling him back to your lips, arms encircling his neck, yanking him as close to you as you could.

This time it was Chanyeol’s turn to gasp, falling against you almost dangerously, luckily he catches his fall in the nick of time. You pull him harder against you at the cuteness of his lost composure, his lips clumsy against yours. It was strangely addicting.

“I lied,” you say, slightly pulling back. “I can’t leave, I can’t ever, not in a million years.” Chanyeol lowly groans at that, quickly leaning back in, taking back his lost dominance. And you honestly didn’t mind, you needed this, you chased for this affection for far too long. Just how could you have been so blind to his feelings.

The bolder he got, the quicker your heart races, the more you feel yourself fall for him. Chanyeol easily reconizes your desires, quickly taking action, trailing his mouth to your neck, pressing hot open-mouth kisses in his wake. “Ive told you the sweetest of lies….” You force out, your voice strained. “…The lie within a lie.”

He hums into your throat, “After everything you’ll still have me even when you’ve been cut this deeply?“ Chanyeol murmurs, his warm breath tickling your neck from where he speaks.

"Of course, the deeper the cut the more blood of my love that spills for you. I wouldn’t dare ask for anything less.”

Before you knew it Chanyeol was kissing you once more, but this time there was something more heavier in his actions then there was earlier. 

He holds your body to his tightly, kissing you in just the same amount of force his hands were you, guiding you both back to his studio, to finish what he couldn’t in front of eyes that pry.

Chanyeol locks the door naturally, you gigging the second his attention was back on you, your back quickly meeting the nearby wall once more.

“We shouldn’t have any interruptions in here.” Chanyeol groans in your ear, the tone of his husky voice chillingly seductive. Hastily he lifts you up into his arms, giving you no opportunity to escape. Not when he has you where he wants you.

You sigh blissful. Chanyeol’s mouth on your neck making you breathless of any thoughts, your voice just sounding out randomness. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Personally I’d rather have you all to myself anyway.” You smile, gasping, the sharp pain of his teeth sinking into your skin mildly surprising.  
  
Chanyeol massages your thighs in his large hands, feeling the rising of goosebumps sprout from his gentle but teasing fingertips. Your noises of greed just driving him to higher heights, pushing himself harder against you, sandwiched by him and the wall.

You moaned, finding the source as to why. The simple realization makes your mind hazy, and you bite your lip, looking up at him with lustful eyes. He catches your eye, smirking, leaning in. His kiss doesn’t stop you though.

Reaching down you trail to the destination of his silent want. Chanyeol’s breath hitching in his chest, hands moving to your ass. “Just what is it that your hiding?” You say against his mouth, your lips curling up at the answer to your own question.

Wantonly you palm Chanyeol’s dick through his jeans, crazy at how unbelievably hard he was so early in the moment.

“Are you trying to start something you can’t finish, (Y/N)?” Chanyeol purrs, his pupils blown with desire. You watch as he licks his lips hungrily. Your heart skips. “Trust me there won’t be any stopping, you have my word.”

Chanyeol grinds against your teasing fingertips, removing a hand from your ass to unbutton his tight pants. You kiss him as he works, distracting somewhat, sliding your tongue past his awaiting lips. He groans, meeting your tongue with his own.

Once he releases himself from the confinements of his restraints, he slides his jeans down some, watching as you gladly stroke him. You made sure not to waste time. The feel of his cock in your small hand had you swarming in ecstasy, the hidden curiosity you’ve held no longer.

Chanyeol lowly moans, your sweet name passing his lips in the overwhelmness of your blunt actions. Never would he have guessed you to be so bold. So careless.

It didn’t take long of your stroking before Chanyeol was fighting the urge for more, breath uneven, his heartbeat erract against yours, his touch far beyond relaxed. “If you need release just fuck me already, why hold back?”

You let go of his cock, sliding your panties to the side, grabbing him again. Slowly you guide him to your wet sex, positioning each other, before you slide the tip into your pussy. You toss your head back.

Chanyeol gasps, taking lead, he pushes forward, you visibly wincing at the unfamiliarity. “Because I care for you, (Y/N), I’m reluctant that if I rush I’ll hurt you more than I have already.” You hiss when he bucks further in, filling you completely. “Fuck,” you curse.

“…” All words die in your throat the second Chanyeol begins. He squeezes you tightly to his body, giving you no time to adjust to his size as he fucks you against the wall. Lowly you moan his name, biting your lip, your fingers digging into his shirt. Into his skin. He just moans, enjoyingly.

His thrusts are deep and slow at first, giving you the pleasure of feeling every inch of him ease inside you, before speeding up.

Although it may be rough and fast now it was still very gentle, he cradles you with such tenderness it’s nearly impossible to think of such with his current movements below.

“I love you,” Chanyeol pants in your ear, trailing his lips to yours. Wantongly you kissed him back, a whine itched behind. You run your hand though his hair, lightly tugging at it.

“Ahhh, Channie! Yes!” You break the kiss, tossing your head back against the wall, your brows furrowed in pleasure, face warm. “You feel so good.” Chanyeol meets your drunken eyes, watching the flare of ecstasy burn within them the more he drives you closer and closer to pure bliss.

However even though it was greatly worth it the strain of the position was beginning to be too much for him. You’ve known him long enough to understand that, that his ability of stamina was scarcely thin. You’re actually quite surprised he lasted this long.

Abruptly you tighten your legs around him, forcing him to stop. Chanyeol looks at you questioning. You smile, reaching up, you stroke his cheek, watching the beads of sweat begin to roll down his face. “Wha-?!” His words silence, your lips on his.

“Let’s go to the bedroom, baby?” You murmur, quietly. It took Chanyeol a second to register why the sudden request but overall he nods. You beam joyful.

Like promised he lets you down, cupping your cheeks in his hands. He kisses you once more. You chuckled, and when he pulls back you grip his shirt, yanking him in the direction of his bedroom.

Only when it comes in sight do you begin to peel your clothes off, throwing them carelessly across the floor. Chanyeol follows suit, practically ripping his own off, the need for you back on his cock strongly influencing.

Only when your both are naked does Chanyeol come back to you, pressing your bareness to his own. You moaned, your skin tingling at the longing contact. It was almost embarrassing really, you figured he’d look like a god, but you, on the other hand didn’t think yourself so fabulous.

Chanyeol seems to have caught your troubling thoughts, for he hastily kisses you, holding the curve of your back as he carefully leads you back onto the bed. It’s clever, his distractions.

Comfortable he pulls back, a small smile framing his lips. You smiled back nervously, slowly losing that confidence you held so high earlier. You guessed because this was the first time he’s ever seen you this vulnerable. And before you wasn’t nearly this exposed. 

Chanyeol merely throws those worries aside, leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss to your jaw. “You’re beautiful, (Y/N), don’t let anyone think or say otherwise, even yourself.” You didn’t get a chance to answer for he begins traveling further down. You whined surprised. “Every part of your being is beautiful.”

At your neck he kisses with his tongue, leaving a wet trail. Lightly he sucks, creating a small hickey. You stretch you neck back farther, his touch at that part driving you seemingly crazy with desire. Your neck…“ He murmurs, leaving one last kiss to your collarbone before venturing farther, sliding his hand up your side, his lips meeting in the middle. "Your breast…”

You whine, back arching into his touch, into his lips that lightly peck at your breast. Surprisingly he couldn’t hear your heartbeat with how close he was because you’re sure it’s beating awfully rapid.

Chanyeol grins against your skin. You shiver, having felt his tongue all of a sudden, your toes curling up into the bed sheets from the excitement. Chanyeol hums throaty, squeezing your tit, softly taking your nipple into his mouth. You gasped. He swirls his tongue around it. When he uses his teeth, you begin to feel yourself about to lose it.

Chanyeol works diligently, lightly flicking his tongue across the hardened nub, before giving the other the same treatment. You mewl, carding your fingers through his hair, the other digged into his shoulder.

Your breathing picks up when he continues downwards, your eyes meeting his once he reaches your belly. “Your stomach…” He says, your brows furrowing, _god he doesn’t stop there._ You think fearful.

He’s kissing down your thighs, only then does his movements hault. Your breath hitches in your chest at the seductive look he throws you, one that gives far more than he probably liked to admit.

“Your pussy.” He smirks wide, placing a hand on your hip, the other behind your thigh. You swallow, knowing all too well what he was aiming to do next. And when he leans forward, you got proven right, his name gorgeously slipping from your lips.

Chanyeol presses his tongue flat against you, a gruff moan heard from him, his hands tightening. He eagerly licks up both his and your wetness, digging the tip of his tongue into your slit before sliding back up to your clit.

Chanyeol sucks at the sensitive nub, your voice coming out in pants, your hips itching to rise up against his face but the hand on your hip doesn’t allow you too. It was teasingly selfish.

You groan, the tone of your voice hoarse. “Fuck, Chanyeol, why does your tongue have to feel so good too?” He chuckled, sloppily licking at your clit, feeling you jerk with every swipe he delivered.

He ran his hands across the parts of your body he holds, squeezing, his nails digging into the tender flesh when he feels your squirming intensify. Gently he scrapes his teeth against your clit, welcoming the exact reaction he was looking for. You cry noisily, your breath unevenly ragged. “Oh god!!”

Chanyeol chuckles against you, moving back down to your soaked hole, sucking up the wetness you’ve leaked out, hungrily laping up your escaped sweetness. You tremble knowing he was savoring every drop that hits his tongue.

Your hips roll into his mouth, pleasure overwhelming your senses before you could stop yourself. He took your movements as a compliment, fucking your slit with his tongue.

You watch him as he eats you out, drunk off the lust that gleamed in his eyes. And with a pop he pulls back, sliding his fingers into his current place instead. You gasped, feeling the two fingers he enters into you, his tongue back on your clit.

Your voice becomes incoherent the faster he pumps his fingers into you, curling them to strike that sweet spot within. And when he does you cried out loudly, your hips unconsciously lifting, but Chanyeol was there to hold them down, sucking you harder, watching your disheaved self come undone.  
  
“AHHHH, Chanyeol! I’m so close!” Hearing this he gives you one last pump with his fingers, driving them impossibly deep, before pulling them out. You shivered, greatly unpleased.

With one final suck Chanyeol too removes his mouth. He sits up. You watch him in awe at the way he licks his lips, even more fixated at the way he slowly and very sensually wipes his mouth. There was no words to describe how rude it was.

You lift yourself. Reaching forward you grab your man, your lips sliding helplessly to his. You wanted to taste him, taste yourself. He chuckles, climbing over you, your back meeting the bed again.

“You’re all I want, (Y/N), that’s the truth.” he mumbles in your ear. You agree, instantly feeling him slide himself into you. You moaned blissful, catching his loving gaze. He doesn’t even hesitate and just fills you completely in one thrust, your walls accustomed to him from the first time.

Chanyeol presses his mouth to yours, sliding his tongue past your lips, his grunts of pleasure flowing from him to you when he finally starts to move.

He eases his hips into your cunt at a slow pace at first. And you sighed, the fullness of his cock ten times better in comparison then his fingers had. Every thrust hits all your sweet spots, he hits spots you didn’t even know existed. And with every passing second takes hold of your senses, throwing you in a fit of pure rapture. Never have you felt so wonderful.

Your arms come around his back, your fingertips feeling every muscle flex and twitch every time he buries himself into you. You spread your legs further, feeling him drive himself even deeper into you and it makes you mewl, bitting your swollen lips.

He pants, picking up speed, the bed beginning to creek slightly from the intense movement. It was music to your ears, every sound, his pants, your moans, the slapping of slick skin, even the light bump of the head board hitting the wall. Its was heaven to you.

Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut, his voice vocally noisy, every pass of your name that leaves his lips gets more and more sloppy, the intense pleasure of you igniting his insides making his own speech incoherent.

You slide your hands across his body, tracing every definition of his skin, every beautiful muscle. Gentle you rake your nails down his front, his nipples, his abdomen. Eventually your trailing your hands up, behind his ears, to the nape of his neck. He meets your half-lidded eyes with his own, moving into the gentle touch of your fingertips that slide across his cheek.

You smile, “I love you, Chanyeol.” He seemed taken aback by the sudden confession, but quickly softens. He matches your smile, rejoing your lips, your breath flowing into him.

Fueled with your words, Chanyeol fucks you harder, quicker, the ache to express every ounce of his love to you in return endearingly powerful. And you made sure to understand every bit of it.

Your pussy takes every deep, rough trust he had to give. Every drop of pre-cum his cock releases your cunt wantongly mingles it with your own. You take him like he was meant to be there, inside you. 

“Fuck, (Y/N), your pussy is so tight.” You groan at that, dragging your nails down his back, needing him more inside than you ever would’ve thought possible. You didn’t ever wish this to end. Not ever.

Your body says otherwise however, the tightness gripping the pit of your belly and it makes you jerk, your pussy getting even wetter. “Holy shit!” Chanyeol curses, feeling your body tighten around him. “I’m so close baby, you’re going to make me cum.” Chanyeol moves faster at your honesty, aiming for that spot he knows will make you explode with pleasure.

You reach down between you, placing your fingers on your clit. Just the touch had your head dizzy and swarming in ecstasy, your closed eyelids fading white the more Chanyeol nears you to your golden peak. He leans down on his elbows, carding his fingers through your hair, kissing your neck, leaving love bites and hickeys. “Come for me baby girl, let me witness what no one else can.”

Just his voice has you nearly cumming, the sound so deep and husky in your ear, along with his amazing cock was enough to take you there. But with one final thrust Chanyeol was the one cumming. Not being able to hold out as long as he thought. “Fuck!” He gasps, dragging out the word loudly, his body trembling as he spills his cum inside you.

He pants out of breath but despite it he kept moving, making sure you come as well. And with just a couple flicks of your wrist you too are cumming with him, his name heard bouncing off the bedroom walls. He hissed when your walls tighten around his sensitive dick but he doesn’t pull out, he wants to feel your spasming orgasm. Actually he _needs_ it.

Chanyeol watches your expression, turned on even more at the sexy look of your release, the sound of his name in that matter he never thought he’d hear gorgeously slipping from your lips. When you stop spasming he starts to move but you stop him, your body still too overly sensitive. You just grab him keeping him in place until you rise down a little more from your high.

He understands, carefully pulling you close to his chest, slowly lifting you up into his lap, his cock still rested inside you. You hum, laying you head on his shoulder, beads of sweat rolling down your head and onto him. Not that he minded you both were pretty sticky already with sweat anyway.

It’s when things start to calm down, and you both begin to relax does Chanyeol lowly speak. You expected him to express how happy he was that you stayed but instead you got something completely opposite.

“I love you…” He suddenly whispers in your ear, tears visably laced in his voice. You lean up, shocked by the frantic change in his attitude.

You open your mouth, worried, you mean to ask why he was so sad but he hugs you tigher, not letting you utter a single breath. Continuously he repeats himself, telling you how much he loves you. Only after hearing his tears do you realize why.

He’s scared.

He’s scared because he had almost lost you. He almost lost the women he loved because he wasn’t strong enough to stop himself from lying. The realization makes tears well up in your own eyes but the ones that fall are not sad but happy.

You’re happy…because you knew the words he speaks are genuinely honest. Silently you bury your face in his neck, holding him just as tight. You’d think about the consciquenses later, but right now all you wanted to do was stay in his arms and hold him. To listen to every single ‘I love you’ he’s had pent up until today.

And no matter how long it takes you’d be here for him, now and forever.


End file.
